The use of a connector and a counterpart, such as a board connector, is widely known for power supply purposes and/or signal transfer. Typically, connectors may comprise a plurality of contacts.
Relatively large forces may be exerted to connectors in a mated situation and/or during the operation of mating, e.g. mating with a relative angling motion. This is especially the case for cable connectors, since the weight of cables may exert a pulling force, possibly with a torsional pulling effect, on a connector. Such (un-) mating or accidental forces may damage or break (one or more portions of) a connector, and thus may lead to undesired, possibly dangerous, situations.
In addition, connectors generally comprise a pair of housing shell's or covers covering an interior. In any one of the abovementioned situations, in particular when the connector is placed under torsion-stress, such covers may open partially or wholly, even when the connector is not actually damaged or broken or broken thereby. This may allow undesirable, possibly dangerous, exposure of the interior parts of the connector.
The above-mentioned aspects become increasingly important for connectors for carrying a relatively high voltage, current and/or power.
However, there is also a continuous, conflicting, desire for miniaturisation of connectors which may reduce their strength. Another influencing factor is the manufacturing costs of the connector.
Consequently, there is a desire for an improved connector, especially a power connector for carrying a relatively high current and/or power, which is relatively robust.
Still further, for a number of, primarily economical, reasons identical connectors may be applied for a variety of purposes, e.g. providing or receiving different powers and/or signals. For distinguishing between connectors for different purposes, a coding key or polarisation key, may be provided to a connector for indicating or substantially preventing unsuitable or undesired mating of the connector to a counterconnector and allowing suitable or desired mating. Such a key may be provided as a separate part, to be fitted to a connector in an appropriate manner and position. Thus, one connector design may be used and be appropriately coded for different purposes. The counterconnector may be provided with a corresponding structure for the coding key, such as a receiving space or a coding key being the negative of that of the other connector.
A damaged or broken coding key, and especially one breaking during mating, may allow inadvertent mating of wrong connector pairs. This may lead to a wrong connection, damage or even to danger for an operator.
Further, connectors, especially electrical power connectors, may be connected while charged and/or powered. It is thus important to substantially prevent an operator or foreign objects from coming into contact with the connector contact terminals. The same holds for possible relatively delicate parts of a connector. Such prevention of contact to a connector interior may be obtained by providing an insulating connector housing with bars or touch proof walls. Damage to bars or walls may, again, lead to undesired and possibly dangerous situations.